


2jae

by wetgukk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Almost Caught, Consensual Non-Consent, Humor, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetgukk/pseuds/wetgukk





	1. Chapter 1

“Jaebum, we can’t do this HERE!” Youngjae exclaimed in a whisper as the leader advanced on him, unable to get away from the strong grasp on his biceps.

‘“And why not?” Jaebum smiled, almost devilishly, as he pressed his body firmly onto the Younger’s slight one and began to urgently place kisses onto his lips. Youngjae whimpered and turned his face away but the elder only began attacking his neck instead.

“B-because, they’re in the living room!” Youngjae whispered and squeezed his eyes shut, excitement and adrenaline rushing through him. Oh, he wanted Jaebum to touch him, without a doubt, but they had absolutely NO privacy. He couldn’t imagine the amount of shame and embarrassment if one of the members decided to use the bathroom, or just roam down the hallway in general and see the predicament he was in. He wouldn’t be able to live with it.

He began squirming and twisting his torso, trying his hardest to get away, but the elder only pressed onto him harder and gripped him tighter. Youngjae couldn’t stop the whimper of desperation and pleasure as Jaebum bit down on the skin between his neck and shoulder, and even though it felt good, he still couldn’t lose himself in the pleasure due to him worrying so much. 

“You don’t really want to stop, do you?” Jaebum whispered before bringing his lips to the younger’s and kissing him roughly, nearly shoving his tongue into his mouth and not giving Youngjae a chance to respond.

Youngjae whined again, feeling absolutely helpless. The fact that Jaebum was ravishing him like this, in the hallway where anyone could walk into and see them no less, didn’t make him feel violated in any way. Instead, the raw and frightening feeling of being helpless and so exposed made his body react differently than he expected, and before he knew it, his cock had become rock solid and utterly needy as Jaebum’s soft and powerful tongue worked wonders in his mouth. Jaebum let his hold on the younger’s biceps loosen and he slid his hands down to grab onto Youngjae’s, intertwining their fingers. He lifted their arms up and pressed Youngjae’s arms against the wall, allowing his own hard cock to come in full contact with the younger’s. Youngjae turned his face away, breaking the kiss and gasping for air before a choked moan sounded in his chest. A sudden burst of laughter sounded from the living room and scared the shit out of him. He looked around wearily, dread spreading through him. Surely they had been caught! Jaebum, on the other hand, wasn’t effected and only chuckled.

“Why so jumpy?” He crooned before leaning in and letting the tip of his tongue trace the outline of the younger vocalists’ lips before sucking his plump bottom lip into his mouth.

“Mmn, p-please” Youngjae begged, trying to twist away but to no avail.

Jaebum smirked and, breathing out a heavy sigh against the younger’s lips, he began rolling his hips, thrusting and grinding his erection against Youngjae’s in long, slow movements, planning on working him up. Youngjae whined and tightened his hold onto the elder’s hands, letting his head rest back on the wall as Jaebum rolled against him. He felt Jaebum’s soft lips placing gentle kisses onto his Adam’s apple before he sucked on it, giving a particularly hard thrust compared to his previously sensual ones. Youngjae’s mouth fell open and a soft moan escaped his throat, the action quite careless considering that there was a possibility that one of the members could hear him.

“Shh,” Jaebum hushed the younger, but ended up kissing him anyways, just to be precautious. Youngjae breathed heavily into the kiss and gave another wanton moan as he felt Jaebum increase his pace. He couldn’t help but roll his hips right along with him, sparks of pleasure consuming his rationality and leaving him exposed. Another burst of obnoxious laughter sounded from the living room, but neither of them so much as flinched, too absorbed in each other to care. Jaebum thrusted a bit faster, a soft grunt escaping into the kiss they shared, and Youngjae had no problem increasing his speed along with him. The combination of the leader’s soft lips, their impatient rutting, and ecstasy had Youngjae breathless and lightheaded. There was no way he would stop now despite his recent complaints of exposure.

Jaebum pressed his erection harder against the younger’s and let out a shaky breath before letting his tongue dive into the sweet cavern of Youngjae’s mouth, licking away almost frantically.

“Youngjae!”

Youngjae’s eyes opened wide and his desperate rutting stopped instantly at the sound of Mark calling his name.

Jaebum, on the other hand, only increased his pace and kissed him harder, and Youngjae began squirming again in his desperation to get away.

“Youngjae-ah!!” Mark called his name again.

“He’s probably asleep.” He heard Bambam say, and he knew what was going to happen next.

Youngjae whined and twisted himself, panic surging through him.

Oh god, they were gonna get caught!

Jaebum only sighed against his lips before slowing down and stopping altogether, pulling back and placing small kisses on Youngjae’s neck.

He heard quiet footsteps and gasped under his breath.

“Hyung! Please!” He whispered urgently, and to his surprise, Jaebum let him go and quickly retreated to his room, leaving the younger breathless and blushing just as Mark came into view.

“Hey! I was calling you! Are…are you okay?” The eldest approached a panting Youngjae, who was still hard, horny, and a bit shaky against the wall.

“Uh, Y-yeah,” Youngjae blushes a deeper shade of red. “Just give me a moment, please.”

“Alright,” Mark gives him another weird look before turning and heading back to the living room.

 

He vowed to kill Jaebum later.


	2. two

Youngjae let out a heavy puff of air through his nose as he let the lid of the washing machine slam shut, reaching for the knobs and turning on the settings.

He hated doing laundry on Wednesdays; the laundry room was so fucking humid and, add to the fact that the lights were so dim that he could barely see what he was doing, and seven guys could have so much fouled clothes packed in there after on whole week and it was so exhausting to haul all of those stinky clothes into the washer, but then again, it was either doing laundry or taking out the garbage, a chore—which Jackson completed— he loathed, and a chore that smelled far worse than sweaty clothes.

As soon as the washer clanked obnoxiously and started humming, indicating that it was beginning to fill with water, Youngjae felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin digging into his shoulder.

 

“Jaebum hyung, I have to put these in the dryer,” Youngjae needed no hint of who was holding onto him (with a chin that sharp it couldn’t possibly be anybody else but the leader). He eyed the second pile of freshly washed and soaking wet clothes that were stuffed in a different hamper, his tongue darting out to lick his lips excitedly.

“Go ahead,” Jaebum breathed hotly against the younger’s neck and held onto him tighter. Youngjae gave a small whine of complaint and squirmed in the leader’s hold, but Jaebum was like a leech clinging to him.

“Let me go,” he complained and, reaching down to grab onto Jaebum’s forearms, tried to pry him off, provoking a low growl from the leader. He felt Jaebum press his body firmly into his own, making the edge of the slightly vibrating washer dig into his tummy. A pair of lips began to mouth urgently at the section between his neck and shoulder and Youngjae shivered. That simple action alone had his hole clenching and his soft cock awaken with interest. Jaebum was fucking evil; he knew the smallest of touches would melt Youngjae and send him to cloud nine. Jaebum let his lips part from the younger’s neck and allowed his tongue to gently press onto the skin and glide all the way up to his pulse, leaving a wet trail on Youngjae’s skin. He smiled when he felt Youngjae shudder and heard a soft moan from under the whirring and clanking of the washer.

“P-please hyung…someone might catch us here!” Youngjae whined, yet his body began to press back onto the older’s, obviously not committed to what was coming out of his mouth. Jaebum removed the tight vice he had onto Youngjae’s waist and, grabbing his shoulders, whipped him around to face him, making the younger squeal.

“That’s how I like it,” Jaebum murmured and yanked him forward in a rough kiss, giving Youngjae no chance to respond. Their lips moved in the most unsynchronized of ways; their tongues were writhing aimlessly, and every so often, one of them would pause to bite down on the other’s bottom lip, laughing hotly before diving into each other’s mouths again. Youngjae felt so hot and sticky, and having the elder press onto him didn’t help anything, but he felt so incredibly aroused it didn’t matter. A soft moan coming from Jaebum escaped into the kiss, making Youngjae shudder violently and his hips cant forward.

God, that was so sexy.

Jaebum’s hips immediately responded to the younger’s pressing of his own; he rolled his body forward and grinded against the younger, their clothed cock’s not exactly making full contact with each other but it still gave the both of them a decent amount of friction.

“Mmm…” Youngjae’s hands found their way down Jaebum’s spine and to his ass, gripping onto the firm cheeks and pressing him harder against him. Youngjae was especially fond of Jaebum because the leader wasn’t too fussy and let Youngjae touch him how he wanted—unlike the rest of the members.

 

(YES, Youngjae has fooled around with the other members, but that’s a different story for another time)

 

In only a matter of minutes, their deep kissing becomes a sloppy and wet makeout session, so sloppy that their lips gave no sort of resistance against each other, their tongues darting back and forth in the other’s mouth wetly and, as Youngjae had pulled away to gasp for air, a string of saliva connected their tongues and lower lips. Youngjae felt it, and a small part of him cringed a bit, but he was so aroused it was actually kind of sexy; they were connected, even saliva wise.

Jaebum lifted his fist up to wipe at his lips and chuckled, “That’s gross,” he said nonchalantly before squatting down a bit and, gripping the back of Youngjae’s thighs, lifted him up onto the washer before taking place between his legs.

Youngjae glanced behind the leader and immediately began to worry; Jaebum hadn’t even bothered to close the fucking door all the way!

“Hyung, lets go somewhere else-“

“Why? So we can be in private?” Jaebum almost said the word with disgust, “I don’t want to. We’re gonna do it here because I can’t wait any longer,”

“I can’t either, but lets be rational. One of the members could walk-“

“Stop worrying about them all the time, kitten,” Youngjae shivered at the term, “If they catch us, that’s too bad. In fact, I want them to; I want them to see their cute little Youngjae taking my cock like a pro,” Jaebum had leaned in as he said this, his eyes dark yet sparkling with excitement and arousal, his lips set in a smirk. As soon as those words had left the elder’s mouth, Youngjae’s erection flexed against his pelvis, not going unnoticed by the other, who, almost animalistically, grabbed his thighs and yanked him forward so that he was resting on his back, the elder taking pleasure in the startled yelp that left Youngjae’s throat. The younger watched as Jaebum brought his head level with the noticeable obtrusion in his sweatpants and began to mouth at it roughly, making his hips jerk upwards and a soft groan escape his lips. He subtly rolled his hips upwards, almost like a knee-jerk reaction, seeking more friction and pleasure and whining when Jaebum pulled back and straightened himself.

“Lift your hips,” he commanded, in which Youngjae felt he had no other choice but to oblige. Leaning his weight onto his elbows, he flexed his abdominal muscles and raised his hips, biting down hard onto his bottom lip as Jaebum grabbed onto the waistband of his sweatpants and yanked them down and off of his legs.

“No underwear?” The elder commented in amusement, making Youngjae blush.

“I-it was hot-“ he stuttered, his gaze dropping down to the elder’s stomach, his cheeks ablaze.

Jaebum just watched as Youngjae tried to think up an excuse, flustering himself to a certain extent until the elder sighed and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, halting the boy’s spluttering.

“Don’t stress yourself. I was joking,” Jaebum murmured against his lips while letting the tips of his fingers graze the skin underneath the hem of Youngjae’s shirt. “Take this off,”

Youngjae hesitated for a moment before pushing the elder’s body away from his own, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and pulling it over his head, his hair catching static. Jaebum aided in pulling the shirt off of his arms and letting it drift to the floor before leaning his body in as close as he possibly could and began to place open mouthed kisses onto his collarbone, his fingers running up and down his sides.

Youngjae sighed at the gentle touches but his eyes never left the door; every now and again he could see someone walking by and each time, he tensed a bit. He knew Jaebum could feel him doing so but the older refused to acknowledge it, taking his sweet time as his lips trailed down to his nipples. 

His gaze towards the door was broken in an instant when he felt something hot and wet slide over one of his nipples. He hissed quietly and set his eyes downwards to watch Jaebum’s tongue lap at his hardened bud. Jaebum was staring up right back at him, his eyes lidded, and the sight made Youngjae mewl and his hips twitch forward.

Jaebum wrapped his lips around his nipple, sucking it harshly for a few moments before pulling away, hands gripping onto the hem of his own jersey ready to pull it off. Youngjae swallowed thickly and licked his lips before speaking.

“Can you at least close the door?”

Jaebum paused, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

“I could…” he said before yanking the jersey off of his body, exposing his toned upper figure to the younger. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Youngjae opened his mouth to protest but then decided against it. Anyone who was close to Jaebum knew how resolute and stubborn he was; if he was set on something, that was it. “Bargaining” and “Compromise” wasn’t in the leader’s dictionary. In other words, it was fruitless.

He watched curiously as Jaebum hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts, skin tingling as the elder slowly drug it down off of his waist, revealing his thick cock inch by inch until it was finally set free from its confines. 

Youngjae swallows again, his hole clenching and his thighs spreading a bit wider, a silent invitation, in which Jaebum is all too happy to accept. He immediately takes his place back between the younger’s legs, his hands resting on Youngjae’s milky thighs and spreading them some more before pulling the boy down as close as he could to his body. He brings his right hand up to Youngjae’s face, his index and middle finger gently rubbing at his lower lip.

“Suck.” He ordered, and not even a whole second later Youngjae had opened his mouth and sucked his fingers in. He swirled his tongue around the digits, sucking and swallowing lewdly and staring up at the leader, moaning around his fingers. Jaebum bit down onto his bottom lip slightly before moving his fingers in and out of Youngjae’s mouth, his cock twitching because it seemed the boy was really getting into it. Youngjae opened his mouth and let his tongue slide all around the digits in his mouth, giving Jaebum a nice view of his pink muscle vigorously working itself. 

He allowed Youngjae to tongue at and suck on his fingers for a minute longer, his cock flexing every time the younger would let his tongue writhe around them before pulling them away. Youngjae gave his fingers a particularly hard suck before letting them part from his lips, scooting downwards a bit more and allowing Jaebum access to his entrance. He felt his slick fingers prodding and circling the rim before gently slipping inside of him, making the younger moan with discomfort. It had been some time since they had done things like this, and Youngjae wasn’t the type of guy to masturbate and/or finger himself often. He resisted the urge to arch his back and pull his hips away, another strained moan leaving his lips as he adjusted to the intrusion in his ass.

“Relax babe,” Jaebum murmured, trying to move his fingers but the younger was clenching so hard around them.

“I-i’m trying,” Youngjae winced a bit and tried to focus on relaxing each of his muscles, one by one. 

As expected, Jaebum leaned forward to kiss the younger, breaking his concentration. Still, he had relaxed just enough to allow Jaebum’s fingers to slide deeper inside of him, feeling the digits curl and making a “Come hither” motion and very nearly brushing against his prostate. The close contact made him shudder and bite down on his bottom lip, his head falling back and his cock pulsing slightly against his lower abdomen.

Jaebum kept his hand completely still, only letting his fingers gently tease the area only a few inches away from the younger’s prostate, his cock tensing and straining as he watched Youngjae’s hips jerk upwards every so often and felt his hole tremble and clench around his fingers. He let the tip of his cock brush and rub against Youngjae’s inner thigh, sighing at the slight friction on the sensitive area.

Youngjae impatiently pushed his ass down onto Jaebum’s fingers and squeezed his eyes shut when they hit right there, his cock jumping and his thighs beginning to shake at the sudden shot of pleasure and heat.

“Jaebum…” he whispered and mewled weakly, pushing his hips forward as the elder finally began to move his fingers deeper, sliding against his prostate and causing his body to jerk upwards again.

“Youngjae…” Jaebum called to him quietly, his cock poking at the younger’s thigh as if it were demanding his attention. Youngjae lifted his head, his eyes so lidded they almost looked closed, gathering a lot of saliva in his mouth—the wetter the better— before spitting into his palm, reaching down past his thighs and grabbing onto the shaft of Jaebum’s cock and working to coat every inch of it with his saliva. Jaebum gave a hum of pleasure and pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go, keeping them still for about a minute before slowly letting them slip out of the younger’s entrance. Youngjae clenched as hard as he could, trying to keep the leader’s fingers inside of him but, due to the fact that his fingers and ass were slicked up, it was to no avail.

Jaebum grabbed the younger’s wrist and gently pulled his hand away from his cock. He leaned in and pressed his body down onto Youngjae’s, sucking onto his lower lip before letting his tongue dive into his mouth. Youngjae moaned into the kiss when he felt the elder align his erection with his hole, the tip pressing against it. He tried to focus on the kiss more as his lips were beginning to mouth at the elder’s chin, and Jaebum chuckled before tilting his head down a bit, recapturing Youngjae’s lips with his own. The younger tensed and gasped when he felt Jaebum push his hips forward, his cock slipping inside of his entrance, none too slowly or gently for that matter.

“F-fuck!” Youngjae cried against his lips as Jaebum bottomed out, a bit too fast for his liking. “Chill out,” he complained, once again tense and clenching around the elder’s erection.

“Mm, sorry,” Jaebum hummed and gave him a few pecks on the lips. “I’m excited.”

The elder then proceeded to slowly kiss Youngjae, letting his tongue swirl around the other’s, capturing his attention and temporarily making Youngjae forget about the cock inside of him. 

Jaebum could only stay still for so long.

After a few steamy minutes of kissing, or rather, letting their tongues flirt in the other’s mouth, Jaebum grabbed onto the younger’s wrists and pinned them down beside his head, slightly grinding his hips against Youngjae’s ass and leaning his head down to suck at a sensitive spot on his neck before pulling his hips back a bit and slamming forward.

Youngjae gasped before his mouth fell open and a loud whine left him, his body jerking with every slam of the elder’s hips. He felt he could have handled the onslaught better if Jaebum would have fucked him faster, but no, his thrusts were slow, hard, and deliberate. It was too much at one time; he couldn’t handle it, but, in his current position, he had no choice. He had to take it.

The thought made his entire body shake—or was the washer shaking?— and quick gasps leave his chest accompanied by short moans. He clenched his hands into fists, his blunt nails digging into his palms, wanting to grab something, anything, and found nothing but air.

The soft sucking and gentle kisses on his neck were a stark contrast to the almost savage thrusts being given to him.

“Fuck J-Jaebum! T-that’s so fucking good!” Youngjae felt himself choke on a moan as the curses left his mouth, his neglected cock beginning to leak a steady stream of precum when he heard the elder moan into his neck, his thrusts never once faltering. Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip hard, his hole clenching every time Jaebum throbbed inside of him. The grip the elder had on his wrists tightened and his thrusts slowed, the tip of his cock pressing onto Youngjae’s prostate and making his mouth fall open again, moans and whimpers sounding from his mouth. 

Jaebum pressed his hips against the back of Youngjae’s ass as hard as he could, a low grunt muffled in the younger’s neck before he straightened his body and let his cock slip away from Youngjae’s hole, breathing a bit heavily from the effort of his thrusts. He looked down at Youngjae for a moment, slight shivers running up and down his spine at how fucked the younger looked; his chest was visibly moving up and down with effort, his cheeks were a dusty dark pink, his body slick with sweat, a bit of saliva shining on his chin, his hair was messy and his mouth parted as he caught his breath.

“Was that good?” Jaebum couldn’t help asking.

Youngjae shuddered visibly before turning his head and opening his eyes to look at the elder. “Yeah…really good,” he said softly, licking his lips to moisten them before speaking again. “Come back,” he sat up, leaning on his elbow a bit and with his other hand reached down between his legs, attempting to grab at Jaebum’s cock but the elder teasingly edged away from him, smirking a bit.

“Turn around and I’ll fuck you again,” he said lightly.

Youngjae whimpered so lowly the sound barely reached his own ears as he let himself slip off of the vibrating washer before turning around, resting his upper body onto the machine and resting his forehead onto his arms. He sighed hotly with anticipation as he felt Jaebum running his hands along his inner thighs and to his balls, cupping them in his palm and massaging them for a few moments. Youngjae moaned weakly as the elder palmed him and moaned again as his own cock pressed against the side of the washer, the metal cool despite how humid the room was and vibrating against his hot erection. A few moments longer and Jaebum rested his hands onto his ass, rubbing the firm globes and humming in appreciation before spreading them open, exposing his puckered, slicked up and slightly red entrance from the previous abuse. He wasted no time aligning his cock in the right angle before slipping himself inside, keeping his hands on the younger’s asscheeks and spreading them a bit wider as he began to slowly fuck him, watching his cock disappear and reappear.

“Oh gosh…” Youngjae moaned softly, his fingers clawing at the smooth metal of the washer as he focused solely on the sensation of pleasure. The tip of his cock subtly rubbed against the washer, his precum making the movements smooth. He lifted his upper body up, resting onto his left elbow as he reached behind him and placed his hand against Jaebum’s, turning to watch the leader’s hips roll into him.

He glanced up at Jaebum’s face, arousal spiking in his groin as they made heavy eye contact. Jaebum slowly licked his lips before biting down on his lower one, his eyebrows creased and soft grunts resonating in his throat.

“Deeper,” Youngjae breathed, his eyes lowering down to Jaebum’s hips as he almost instantly slowed his pace and ground his hips into his ass. Youngjae’s mouth fell open as he felt the tip press against his prostate, his cock and entrance beginning to pulse rhythmically and his vision becoming hazy.

He moved his ass backwards in rhythm with Jaebum’s hips, making the elder moan and he, too, gave a moan in response, pleased that he could even coax the sinful sound from the leader.

Youngjae felt his thighs begin to shake as the soft sound of skin slapping on skin reached his ears, another boost of arousal spiking in his gut and spreading to the rest of his body. He let out a whimper and involuntarily clenched around the cock in his ass, watching in awe as Jaebum’s grinding stuttered, his body seizing and his cock twitching sporadically as his orgasm overwhelmed him. This was possibly the best part in the whole encounter; to witness the leader unravel and lose control, to hear him moan and gasp as he let go of it all, to see him shake and shiver as he willed himself to calm down and regain control. Just the sight of Jaebum cumming and riding out his orgasm had Youngjae’s cock flexing and pulsing as he felt himself slowly reaching his peak; all he needed was a bit more to push him over the edge.

“Jaebum,” he whispered to gain the elder’s attention and almost immediately he leaned over Youngjae, his right hand sliding from his asscheek and forward to grab onto the younger boy’s erection, pumping it not too fast, not too slow. Youngjae moved his hips along with his hand and groaned, his heart beginning to pound harder and his shaking intensifying. Jaebum quietly hissed at the overstimulation to his sated member, and that sound confirmed it was game over for the younger.

Youngjae felt his own body stiffen and tremble, a string of moans leaving his lips as Jaebum’s hand coaxed warm, slightly sticky liquid from his cock, most of it splattering onto the washer and only a small portion sliding onto the elder’s hand.

“Good boy,” Jaebum whispered, twisting his wrist until he was sure the younger was sated, relishing the whine that reached his ears.

Youngjae twitched a bit as he relaxed his body onto the washer, his breathing labored and his cheeks flushed.

“We can make it to our room if we run,” Jaebum whispered while pulling his cock out and releasing his grip on Youngjae’s.

“I can’t move,” Youngjae complained, his temple resting against the cool washer.

“Yes you can,” Jaebum grabbed onto Youngjae’s wrist and yanked him up, ignoring the angry complaint as he pulled him out of the laundry room and dashed past the kitchen, Youngjae following with jelly legs but still keeping up.

 

 

Unfortunately, Yugyeom saw the pair, nearly giving the maknae a heart attack.


End file.
